tempo_videofandomcom-20200214-history
NSPCC Children's T.V. Favourites
|running time = 66 minutes |catalogue number = V9047 |rating = }}NSPCC Children's T.V. Favourites is a UK VHS release by Tempo Video Children's Stories on 5th October 1987, M.S.D Video and Tempo Video Children's Stories re-released on 7th November 1988 and Tempo Video and Abbey Home Entertainment and re-released on 10th September 1990 and 22nd March 1999. Description Over one hour of fun and entertainment. Ten separate adventures of children's best loved characters. By purchasing this video you have helped further the work of the N.S.P.C.C. to help abused children. The N.S.P.C.C. and Tempo would like to thank the following people and companies for providing, free of any royalties, the films on this video:- Ivor Wood : James Driscoll : Eric Hill : Ventura Publishing Ltd : Clive Juster : Darrell Waters : James Ogilvie : Michael Bond : FilmFair : Mike Young : Chris Grace : Raymond Briggs : Iain Harvey : Palace Video : Carey Budnick : CliC! Ltd : Screen Gems : S4C : Malcolm Jones : Snowman Enterprises : Beth McFall : Siriol Animation : : Prism Art and Design : Video Print : Pickwick International : Weir Printing : B.B.C. Enterprises : Howard Blake. Episodes # Postman Pat - "Postman Pat's Birthday" © 1987 Woodland Animations © 1987 Post Music # The Shoe People - "Can You Keep A Secret?" © 1987 James Driscoll © 1987 Bright Music # Paddington Bear - "Please Look After This Bear" © 1987 Paddington & Co/FilmFair # Fireman Sam - "The Kite" © 1987 S4C/Prism Art and Design # James The Cat - "Friends" © 1987 Grampian T.V. Holdings/Screen Entertainments # Noddy - "The Great Car Race" © 1987 Darrel Waters/McDonald # Wil Cwac Cwac - "Honey" © 1987 S4C/Hughes A.1 FAB # "The Snowman" - Excerpt - "The Snowman's Ball" © 1987 Snowman Enterprises © 1987 Highbridge Music # SuperTed - "SuperTed and the Stolen Rocket Ship" © 1987 S4C/PetalCraft Demonstrations Limited # Spot - "Where's Spot" © 1987 King Rollo Films Ltd/Eric Hill Salspot Limited Trivia General *The "Kite" episode of Fireman Sam appears on this video since its recordings by the S4C and BBC archives in early-Autumn 1987 and its first showing on the BBC on 17th November 1987. 1987 Release *The warning, The Tempo Video Children's Stories logo (1987-1990) and the "CHILDREN'S T.V. FAVOURITES" title logo are the starting bits of the video just before the "Postman Pat's Birthday" episode of Postman Pat that is on the video. Rare 1988 Release *The M.S.D. Video logo (1986-1989) is featured at the start of the video just before the warning, The Tempo Video Children's Stories logo (1987-1990), the "CHILDREN'S T.V. FAVOURITES" title logo and the "Postman Pat's Birthday" episode on the video. 1990 & 1991 Releases *The warning, the Abbey Home Entetainment and Tempo Video logos of 1990, the "CHILDREN'S T.V. FAVOURITES" title logo are the starting bits of the video just before the "Postman Pat's Birthday" episode on the video. Video clips Category:Postman Pat Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Children's Compilations Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:The Shoe People Category:Philip Whitchurch (Shoe People Narrator) Category:Paddington Bear Category:Michael Hordern (Paddington Bear Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:James the Cat Category:Sean Arnold (James the Cat Narrator) Category:Noddy Category:Bernard Cribbins (Noddy Narrator) Category:Wil Cwac Cwac Category:Myfanwy Talog (Wil Cwac Cwac Narrator) Category:The Snowman Category:SuperTed Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:Spot Paul Nicholas (Spot Narrator) Category:Children's Videos from Tempo Video Category:Tempo Video Children's Stories logo from 1987 to 1990 Category:Abbey Home Entertainment Category:MSD Video logo from 1986 to 1989 Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBFC U Category:Will Quack Quack Category:Myfanwy Talog (Will Quack Quack Narrator) Category:FilmFair Category:Bumper Films Category:Woodland Animations Category:S4C Category:Siriol Animation Category:King Rollo Films Category:Children's Videos by Tempo Video